


Invisible, sauf pour toi.

by Chumpuur



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a Dick, Akechi is the leader, Akira has a Palace, Akira is bad at feeling, Akira is not a phantom thieves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Akira, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morgana is a persona?, Mute Akira, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Protective Morgana, Sassy Akira, Selectively Mute Akira, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, c'est bien en fr prenez pas la fuite!, idk what he is in the story, je tag en eng car c'est plus simple!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpuur/pseuds/Chumpuur
Summary: Akira enchaîne les problèmes, ça devient vite trop compliqué pour lui et fini par fermer son cœur à tous...Les choses allaient vite devenir intéressantes pour les Phantom Thieves.Morgana était bien décidé à protéger Akira coûte que coûte.





	1. Good start.

Akira n'était pas coupable, il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce bazars, partout où il allait il avait comme l'étrange impression d'être le centre d'attention et pourtant il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'on le laisse dans son coin.

Et d'une certaine façon c'est en effet ce que les autres élèves faisaient, sauf quand le lycée semblait avoir affaire à un petit problème - comme Kamoshida - et comme le front d'Akira était marqué au fer rouge avec le mot 'délinquant' c'était forcément sa faute.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Les Phantom Thieves of Heart ? Il ne les connaissait pas.   
Pourquoi Mishima pensait qu'il en faisait parti ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces fauteurs de troubles et en aucun cas ne voulait il en faire parti.

Les Phantom Thieves lui rajoutaient un poid en plus sur les épaules, entre ses parents qui le jettent des que l'occasion se présente, Sojiro qui ne le calcule pas et le traite comme un vulgaire chien... Akira n'affichait plus une seule émotion et n'arrivait plus à les ressentirs.

Ah... il n'avait plus confiance en lui, en rien au final.

C'était devenu tellement peu amusant, se réveiller tôt, prendre le métro pour sentir des regards emplis de haine et de peur à son égard. Il en était même arrivé à ne plus les calculer, fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir et prier pour qu'il n'entende plus rien... 

Après tout, si le monde le rejetait il le rejetterait aussi.

Akira n'avait plus que des pensées sombres, les autres élèves du lycée l'ignoraient - l'évitaient plutôt - et honnêtement il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non... Probablement pas ? Mais au moins il avait bien plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Mais réfléchir était devenu douloureux avec ses pensées malsaines.

Il avait même pensé à sauter, prendre la place de Shiho mais là encore... il n'était pas sûr d'attirer la pitié de quiconque.

Alors il avait mis l'idée de côté, qui plus est, il tacherait probablement l'image des ses parent et celle de Sojiro par la même occasion...

Une fois arrivé à LeBlanc, Akira s'arrêta rapidement pour regarder la petite clientèle du jour. Il aimait bien le faire -l'une des rare chose qui lui plaisait encore en fait- et en plus Sojiro avait l'air d'apprécier voir Akira prêter un peu d'attention au Café, le vieil homme s'en voulait énormément d'avoir traité Akira comme il l'avait fait... L'adolescent ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ses yeux étaient morts et vide, sans oublié qu'il ne décrochait que très rarement un sourire et ne parlait quasiment plus.

C'était une triste vision...

Akira voulait vite monter à l'étage, les clients le regardaient étrangement en se demandant ce qu'un adolescent fabriquait dans un petit café. Il avait l'impression de faire tache, Sojiro se porterai bien mieux sans lui c'était sûr mais là encore Akira n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de partir... Pour aller où en même temps ?   
Akira n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à traverser le petit contoir assez rapidement, Sojiro alluma la télévision qui fit un petit bruit peu rassurant. Akira s'arrêta net, regardant avec attention le petit écran, surprenant le vieil homme.

Son cœur s'accélèra et ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

Akechi Goro.

'âmes-sœurs' criait une voix.

Comme c'était gênant.

"Akira ? Tu gènes les clients."

Akira, sorti de sa trance, se dirigea a grande vitesse vers le petit étage. Il s'arrêta pour deposer son sac. Le lit ne lui disait rien, le sommeil ne lui rendait plus visite. Il avait les plus grosses cernes du monde et ne s'en souciait pas car ses cheveux les cachaient .

De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il s'écroula sur son bureau, exténué, et très lentement ses paupières se fermaient.

Sojiro n'était pas loin derrière, un doux sourire en voyant Akira dormir. Il y avait un moment déjà que le corbeau n'avait pas bénéficié d'une nuit entière et malgré le fait qu'il se soit endormi sur le bureau c'était un bon début.

Le vieil homme était descendu, décidant de fermer pour la nuit.

Son sommeil n'avait rien de spécial. Il ne se rappelait plus de son rêve mais un mot lui revenait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y réfléchir : 'prisonnier'.

En se réveillant Akira senti une vive douleur au creux du ventre, il se tortilla légèrement à cause de l'inconfort et grogna. Il se releva doucement, il aurait bien préféré dormir mais il ne voulait pas déranger Sojiro plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

Alors il était reparti pour une nouvelle journée dans son nouveau lycée.

Akira ne daignia pas nécessaire de déjeuner, décidant d'immédiatement ce mettre en route.

Et arrivé à là station de métro, bondée de personnes, Akira n'osa pas relever la tête. Le stresse s'empara de lui et ses membres ne lui repondaient plus. Il sentait son ventre se serrer et la douleur revenir lentement c'était peut-être la faim qui ce faisait enfin ressentir,  mais honnêtement il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit.

Akira en avait la nausée, sa tête tournait et il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être coincé, comme si...comme si les passants lui voulaient du mal.

Complètement paniqué et effrayé, Akira commença a reculer, les jambes tremblantes pour percuté un énorme pilier.   
Il était tombé, avec un petit couinement de douleur, le paysage autour de lui avait l'air de ce resserrer encore et encore, le pire ? Personne ne s'arrêtait pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

Akira sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et être incapable de la calmer, il s'était lui-même prit au piège. L'étudiant serrait tellement fort son poignet gauche qu'il pouvait y sentir une brûlure et là où ses ongles s'étaient accrochés était devenue un peu glissant, comme recouvert d'un liquide visqueux à l'odeur métallique... du sang.

Du sang. Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang...

Il allait mourir.

... "Tro.. p.. tar..d?"

Akira ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, ses yeux se fermait de fatigue mais il avait quand même réussi à distinguer une voix inquiète lui parler... Avant de réellement s'endormir il avait ressenti une étrange sensation, douce et agréable.

Akira avait l'impression de connaître cette voix depuis toujours.

D'une certaine façon, c'était rassurant.

                     

                                  -X-

        

"hey.. Hey! Lève toi Akira !"

Doucement, et aussi car il sentait la chaleur du soleil, l'adolescent cligna des yeux et commença à regarder à droite et à gauche sans trop comprendre d'où venait la petite voix.   
Il reprenait conscience bien vite, comprenant qu'il était actuellement étalé sur un tas de sacs poubelles... Mais au moins c'était pas inconfortable.

"Qu'est ce que ... où ?" commença Akira.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'un petit bandana jaune lui servait de bandage à la main gauche, il ne se rappelait pas d'une quelconque blessure mais Akira voyait bien les taches rouges sang sur le tissu.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Demanda à nouveau l'étrange voix.

Et cette fois Akira avait réussi à localiser l'endroit d'où elle provenait.

En face de lui un petit félin aux poils noirs et blancs avec de grand yeux bleus le regardait avec beaucoup de peur visible dans ses iris.

Akira n'en pouvait plus, avait-il finalement lâché prise à la vie et consommé une substance illicite ?

Non de dieu.

Pas qu'il y croyait de base.

"J'en étais sûr, je suis mort." soupira l'adolescent.

Le chat noir ouvra la gueule pour la fermer. Il se léchât les babines et soupira de soulagement.

Pendant un moment le félin avait eu peur, pensant qu'Akira s'était blessé plus gravement qu'il ne le pensait.

"Hm non, tu n'es pas mort Akira !"

"Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse mon prénom ?! " s'offusqua Akira.

Le chat s'énerva,

"Bien évidemment que je le connais !"

"T'es un chat qui parle, c'est déjà pas normal et en plus tu connais mon prénom !"

"Premièrement, je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Chat!"

Akira lui frotta délicatement le haut du crâne avant de confirmer mentalement que si, ce chat à parole était définitivement un chat.

Morgana commença à émettre un petit ronronnement avant de virer couleur cramoisi, le chat serra les dents et délogea la main d'Akira d'un bon coup de griffes.

"Me griffe pas !" Chouinard Akira, frictionnent sa pauvre main tout en soufflant dessus.

Le félin gonfla simplement les joues, avec un sentiment de remords s'installant désagréablement en lui, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait ça à Akira, sachant que l'adolescent avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.   
Alors, par reflex et aussi pour s'excuse, il frotta doucement sa joue contre celle d'Akira, pour le réconforter.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire mal..." s'excusa le chat. "Je suis Morgana et on ma envoyé ici pour prendre soin de toi !"

Akira ne disait rien, trop perdu et avec le cerveau en surchauffe. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à sortir était :

"T'as vachement bien commencé..." Honnêtement c'était assez méchant mais Morgana l'avait bien cherché.

"Eh, je te ferai remarquer que toi aussi t'es pas un ange, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver avec toute la foule et en plus tu fais ton poid !"

Akira le regarda longuement, doutant des mots de Morgana.

"Tu... Tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ? À toi tout seul, pour de vrai ?" Franchement, c'était de pire en pire.

"Pff ! T'es marrant toi !" S'esclaffa le félin, il sauta avec beaucoup de grâce sur un petit carton en hauteur avant de fixer Akira les yeux dans les yeux. "Je nous ai téléportés ici."

"Donc, comment tu sais que je suis lourd ?" Rétorqua Akira.

"Simple, j'ai du te pousser dans le portail." Déclara fièrement Morgana. "Et t'étais pas un poid plume, j'ai encore mal à la mâchoire juste en y pensant..."

Akira commença lentement à devenir plus lucide, comprenant qu'il était plus qu'en retard pour le debut des cours, il soupira et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Complètement dépité Akira marmonna quelque chose en serrant les dents, le visage sombre et les épaules tremblante essayant de rester composé.

"T'aurais dû me laisser crever, je suis juste un poid sur les épaules des autres."

Morgana ne disait plus rien, cherchant les bons mots.

"Je pouvais pas, une voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me dire de prendre soin de toi... Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'est pas plus mal ! J'ai justement besoin d'une maison et toi d'un soutien moral... "

Akira se pencha en avant et souleva, comme si Morgana n'était qu'une poupée, le félin. Il le serra simplement contre lui, n'osant plus bouger Morgana se laissa faire, appréciant presque l'étreinte.

"C'est... étrange ?" commença Akira.

"Hm ?"

"Je me sens un peu mieux...?"

Morgana ferma les yeux, remuant la queue d'un mouvement frénétique tout en s'installant plus confortablement.

"C'est pas bizarre, c'est normal."   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre, j'annonce ici que les chapitres sont publiés à des dates aléatoires car je suis pas très productive..
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter pour toutes questions ♥️
> 
> (Akira risque de souffrir un peu beaucoup ici... Sorry)


	2. Lying to me, lying to you.

"Akira, le lycée m'a appelé ce matin et c'était pas pour te féliciter."

Ah, Sojiro, c'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout ça. Akira avait cru qu'il aurait pu rentrer et l'éviter mais visiblement non. Le plus jeune essaya par tout les moyens d'éviter le regard de son tuteur mais rien n'y faisait, Sojiro ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser passer et surtout, surtout, le tuteur voulait des explications - ce qui semble logique mais le cerveau d'Akira ne veut pas lui en fournir - le Café était calme, pas un client à l'horizon et Akira ne pouvait pas exclure l'idée que d'une certaine façon c'était peut-être de sa faute ? Il se sentait terriblement coupable, Sojiro avait peut-être demandé à ses clients s'ils pouvaient partir pour fermé plus tôt et avoir une petite discussion avec lui ?

Mais la encore ça coinçait, Akira avait toujours les yeux fixés au sol et n'était pas prêt de relever la tête et ça, Sojiro l'avait bien compris.  
Le gardien soupira en se touchant le front et d'un mouvement lent laissa l'adolescent passer à l'étage.

Akira n'osait pas le regarder, il monta simplement les escaliers comme une fusée en baragouinant des excuses à tout va, Morgana qui n'avait encore jamais assisté à ça fut surpris. Le félin décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sac pour éviter d'être vu, les relations d'Akira n'avait pas l'air toutes simples.

Un fois arrivé à l'étage Akira déposa Morgana sur le bureau, le félin s'étira les pattes car le sac n'était pas très confortable, avant de sauter pour atteindre le lit, Morgana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait et cette chambre était miteuse comme pas possible, c'était un adolescent et il n'avait même pas de télévision ? Non mais vraiment !

"Akira ! Décor un peu cette chambre, ça donne envie à personne."

"Moi elle me plaît beaucoup comme ça, c'est simple et j'ai pas vraiment envie de dépenser des sous alors que je serai plus là dans huit mois environ. Et c'est ma chambre."

"C'est un détail ! Au moins une télé, s'il te plaaaaît ! Huit mois c'est très long !"

"Urgh, je... Je verrai, d'accord ?"

Akira tira un tabouret de sous le bureau et s'installa très peu gracieusement dessus, le siège avait grincé sous son poid, qui n'était pas très important de base, il decida de tout de même rendre cette journée utile en sortant un petit livre qu'il avait acheté après l'avoir rapidement feuilleté dans la librairie du lycée, "The Great Thief", pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement emprunter ? Simple, les autres élèves le regardait toujours comme une bête de cirque à cause des rumeurs lancées par Kamoshida et ça le rendait malade, il ne voulait plus jamais y retourner. La librairie le terrifiait.

Et c'est en y pensant qu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû trop y réfléchir, la petite voix dans sa tête se réveilla de nouveau, génial, comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

_'Pourquoi te plier à cette société défaillante ? Le silence que tu donnes à ces adultes te satisfait vraiment ? Être docile n'est pas le vrai toi !'_

Akira laissa le livre tomber sur le bureau, et hésita un instant entre se tirer une balle ou claquer sa tête contre le bureau, il n' en pouvait plus. Comment ce concentré sur la voix si de base ne voulait pas l'entendre ? Morgana allait le prendre pour un fou mais tant pis.  
De quoi elle lui parlait aujourd'hui ?  
De son lycée ?  
De sa crise ?  
_De sa prise de bec avec Sojiro ?_

"Je passe inaperçu comme ça !"

_'Peut-être bien, mais que d'après toi, ce ne sera jamais le cas et tu le sais, ils te regardent haineusement car tu taches leur image.'_

"Tais-toi !"

_'Ne les laisses pas gagner Akira.'_

"Ça t'amuses de faire ça ? Vas-t'en ! Casse-toi ! Je ne les laisse rien faire, ça je te l'assure."

Akira attrapa de nouveau le bouquin, décidant d'ignorer comme il le pouvait cette horrible voix.

D'abord le chat qui parle et maintenant le retour de cette voix, son corps lui envoyait peut-être un message ? Mais lequel ? _Attention t'es devenu taré_?  Au final le livre était étrangement intéressant, il s'en doutait bien comme c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, il était vraiment prit dedans.

L'histoire d'Arsène Lupin, un voleur-gentlemen qui aidait les plus demunis et, visiblement, défonçait ceux qui étaient moralement pire que lui.

Akira l'aimait bien ce Arsène, il avait l'air sympathique. Et si seulement il avait eut le courage de répondre, de se rebeller contre les personnes qui l'avaient enchaînés, peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'identifier à Arsène.

Mais pour le moment Akira ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, haïr la société et espérer que des héros apparaissent un beau jour.

L'adolescent laissa le livre sur le bureau en soupirant, Il tourna la tête en direction du lit et remarqua que Morgana s'était endormi dedans, le ventre à l'air, oh, comme Akira avait du mal à retenir sa main qui bougeait toute seule. Le chat se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un main faire pression sur son ventre. Le félin, encore à moitié endormi, essaya de degager Akira avec des coups de pattes mal placés et en se retournant dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait.

"T'as mangé au moins ?" demanda Morgana, encore et toujours endormi.

Non. Mais il avait pas besoin du le savoir.

"Oui."

Et, comme si Morgana doutait de lui, il le regarda exaspéré tout en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"Tu ment ! Je t'ai pas entendu descendre, vas manger méchant !"

"Tu dormais pas ?"

"Si, mais je sais faire deux choses en même temps !"

"J'ai... pas très faim."

"Si tu ne mange pas je miaule et ton gardien me verra !"

"Pas mon problème, c'est toi qui finira dehors, eh."

En fait oui et non, Akira risquait d'être encore plus brouillé avec Sojiro.

"Je prend le risque." Clarifia Morgana.

Akira ce leva pour descendre, avait il envie de se confronter à Sojiro ? Pas vraiment, le vieil homme savait faire pression et c'était franchement pas génial.  
Comment expliquer à Morgana que Sojiro et lui n'était pas en très bon termes ? Le vieil homme le gardait probablement pour avoir une bonne image mais au moindre faux pas il n'hésiterait pas à le jeter dehors, comme ses parents. Et lui dans tous ça il n'osait pas élevé la voix ou même montrer ses blessures...

Avec Sojiro c'était "bonjour" puis "ferme le Café".

Forcément, c'était un peu le miracle du jour de voir Akira descendre pour dîner, Sojiro ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le gérant ne lui posa pas de question au début, laissant Akira à son assiette de curry mais une fois terminé il essaya :

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer, pour ce matin."

Akira ne le regardait pas, mastiquant la viande.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

Qu'il avait trouvé un chat, qui parle en plus de ça ? Ou peut-être la partie avec son cerveau qui craquait enfin ?

"J'ai séché." avait-il expliqué. 

Il remarqua que ses manches étaient retroussées et que l'espèce de foulard que Morgana lui avait prêté n'était plus là pour camoufler la blessure, est-ce ce que Sojiro l'avait vu ? Akira tira violemment sur le bout de tissu tout en cachant sa main derrière le comptoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait s'en tenir à son mensonge.

C'était plus simple.

Akira cru entendre une voix au loin...

 _'_ _Tu continu d'ajouter des chaînes autour de toi, encore et encore, Akira, je crois que c'est bientôt la fin...'_

_Quoi ?_

"Gamin..? Tous va bien ?"

Sojiro commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, le petiot fixait le mur avec une expression qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très souvent là, il était devenu stoïque.

_'Je laisse la suite à Morgana.'_

D'un seul coup, son corps se réactiva pour bondir de la chaise haute en poussant l'assiette.

"Merci pour le repas."

Akira grimpa les marches une par une rapidement, ne laissant pas à son tuteur le temps d'en placer une.

Bonne nouvelle Morgana était réveillé.

Mauvaise nouvelle, il tenait son téléphone dans ses pattes.

Pire encore, il avait l'air sérieux.

"Akira, il est temps de t'expliquer deux trois trucs..."

_Oh non, ça va être prise de tête._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Finalement j'aime beaucoup écrire cette petite histoire, je sais pas encore où je me dirige mais c'est pas graaaave heh ❤️  
> Désolé pour les fautes, la grammaire c'est pas mon truc uwu  
> Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !


End file.
